Almanac (PvZ:MotD)
The Almanac '''is an important tool in ''Plants Vs. Zombies: Mind of the Dead ''where you can watch all of your plants' and zombies abbilities and some funny stories Plants Peashooter '''Peashooters are your very first line of defense, they shoot peas at any zombies that is in front of them. * Damage: 1NDS * Recharge Rate: Fast * Health Points: 4NDB * Range: Straight * Sun Cost: 100 Do you know how hard life is for Peashooter? He can't even show his face outside before screaming fangirls, irvy press and basicly the entierty of Neighborvile surrounding him. He litterally asked a plant wich we wont name becouse of obvious reasons to go and buy him groceries. Sunflower Sunflowers produce extra sun points to help you plant plants faster then a mediocre plant planter. * Sun Production: 25 SP/per sun * Recharge Rate: Fast * Health Points: 6NDB * Production Rate: 1 Sun every 25 Seconds * Sun Cost: 50 Merchandise, magazine, posters, Sunflower has been on all. She can currently not take an interview becouse of a meeting whit the mayor of Neighborvile, a busy life indeed. But she still hasn't learned how to dance. Wall-Nut Wall-Nut is a hard defensive nut that can stop zombies for a while * Thoughness: High * Recharge Rate: Sluggish (In-Game, Mediocre) * Health Points: 200NDB * Sun Cost: 75 "Do you know how many times that I have been thrown out of diffrent areas becouse I am an nut?!" asks Wall-Nut. "I was once kicked out of a school becouse of it! If they have an anti-nut bias in the school, why dose so many Dumnuts enter the grounds?" he says cackling. Potato Mine Potato mine explodes on contact packing a big Spudow! But they do take time to arm themselves * Damage: Instantanious Kill * Recharge Rate: Mediocre (In-Game: Sluggish) * Arm Time: 15 Seconds * Range: Single Square * Sun Cost: 25 "Everything is or isn't a potato. That is indeed a religion in this universe!" says Potato Mine. He made a secret church for Potatoism as he calls it in a cave at the edge of the town. It has -2 followers at the time. Cactus Cactus is a long ranged shooter that can penetrate two zombies and damage three whit one shot * Damage: 2NDS (First Zombie), 1NDS (Other Zombies) * Recharge Rate: Fast * Health Points: 16NDB * Range: Straight * Sun Cost: 75 "Either you sit back and see the entire world get compleatly wrecked by undead pepole, or you take action and at least try to save the entire world!" that is Cactus' Phillosiphy, it is a very nice statement, encuraging pepole to do their best. She is currently sitting back. Carnation Flower Carnation Flower blocks off a random tile on the lawn, forsing zombies that goes on that tile to stop and zombies that are about to enter stop. * Speed: 1/sec * Recharge Rate: Mediocre * Health Points: 24NDB (10 Flower, 14 Tile Blocks) * Range: Single Square * Sun Cost: 125 "Those zombies anrn't a match for the flowers of this world! Be prepared zombies! Becouse you will either leave this place dead or you will leave this place whit a terrible case of rhinitis!" Chomper Chomper will devour any zombie that gets close to him. But they do take some time chewing their prey. * Damage: Instantanious Kill * Chewing Speed: 25 Seconds * Recharge Rate: Fast * Heatlh Points: 14NDB * Range: One square forwoard * Sun Cost: 150 Chomper has a very bad case of Zombie Breath. Most pepole thinks his breath is worse then most other plants, he flosses and takes an entire bottle of mints after every meal and uses a very good smelling toothpaste every day. "Zombie Breath is the biggest problem that any plant can have!" he says. Torchwoood Torchwood will light peas that pass through him, doubbling the damage. * Damage Increasing: 1NDS * Recharge Rate: Sluggish * Health Points: 28 NDB * Sun Cost: 175 Torchwood is one of the best pepole in the world when it comes to keeping secrets and being a nice friend. He never tattles and dosn't insult anyone but the zombies. But he still can't read. Category:Almanacs